Unknown Secrets
by sincerity and faith
Summary: I have a secret, a deeply hidden secret, one that must not be found out no matter what… tyka mara


**.----------+Unknown Secrets+----------.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade

**Summary:** I have a secret, a deeply hidden secret, one that must not be found out no matter what…

**Chapter 1**

A figure in the darkness of shadows runs whilst trying to keep hidden. Through the trees and bushes the person ran as they huffed and puffed trying to keep at the same pace.

Suddenly something flew out of no where as it glistened in the moonlight and scraped across the figures face drawing a small line of blood then the item embedded itself in the bark of a tree.

Still the figure ran ignoring the cut on their face as the item that was thrown is identified as a small in the shape of a four pointed star. An item or weapon wielded by both ninjas and assassins.

After the small first blade came more flew as they aimed for the figure that was running. Another blade cut across the figures legs, stomach and arms as blade after blade flew in an endless rain of metal. A few seconds of running has lead the figure to be hurled by metal as blood poured out of the wounds on the persons body as a small knife looking blade hit the person's arm and embedded itself there as the figure quickly pulled the blade out flinching at the pain as the small knife is shown to a throwing knife as the figure used it to hit the other blades to make them rebound and not hit the figure themselves.

The figure ran whilst using the knife to knock the other blades aimed at themselves yet many blades still hit the figure as the flying bits of metal don't seem to stop nor have an end. Metal clashing against metal, metal scraping across skin, some digging deep and some only scratching yet each hit caused more blood to flow…

.--------------------+--------------------.

"Ahem Mr. Kinomiya"

A boy looks up and abruptly sits up straight after previously having his head resting on his arms. "Hai sensei" .:1:.

The class laughs and giggles while the sensei was frowning with their arms crossed over their chest.

"The classroom is not a bedroom Mr. Kinomiya, it is a place for learning, not sleeping" the sensei said in a strict tone.

"Hai sensei" was the boy's response as the teacher stared at him with an unwavering gaze then turned around to continue the lecture.

"Before the interruption by Mr. Kinomiya, I was talking about blah, blah, blah"

'-sigh-, why does class have to be so boring, no wonder I fell asleep, man this teacher just yaps, yaps, yaps forever, honestly doesn't he get tired of hearing his own voice all the time? That dream I had… why did I remember that? Why must my memories always come back to haunt me? I thought I was getting over that… well I guess not… - sigh- when will this day end?' were the thoughts circling through the boy's mind.

Well to introduce myself I'm Kinomiya, Tyson and I am currently in school. I am sixteen and currently in my HSC year, year 12, joy, -rolls eyes-. As you can tell I'm being sarcastic anyway in short I have navy blue hair and brown eyes. I have a secret, a deeply hidden secret, one that must not be found out no matter what… so welcome to my world…

The bell rang 'bout time, man this day seems longer than the last' Tyson thought as he walked out of the room. 'I'm so glad that was the last lesson of the day, now I can go home… home… is that what it really is to me?' Tyson contemplated as he walked out of the school and into the streets to make his way home.

"If it is why do I feel… empty in a way? If it isn't home than what_ is_ home to me?' he thought as his thoughts trailed off.

Tyson walked on as if in a daze and as he rounded a corner he suddenly felt a force push him back as he felt himself fall to the ground.

"Oof… gomen nasai" .:2:. Tyson said with his eyes closed as Tyson slowly opened his eyes to see who he ran into.

He was greeted by an annoyed looking individual with two coloured hair. The male had a raised eyebrow as Tyson got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Umm… well sorry again" Tyson said trying to not sound rude.

"Don't be" the boy said shaking is head "you shouldn't be sorry for that"

Tyson stared at the male thinking how strange his appeared was.

"What's your name?" the boy asked

"Huh? Oh Tyson… you?"

"Kai"

"Oh nice to meet you" was Tyson's reply as he politely bowed as Kai gave a curt nod.

"I've got to go" was Tyson's response as he hurried away from the crimson eyed boy.

'Man that was close… from his looks he could probably pound me into the ground… -snort- like I'd let that happen… what's with his appearance? Strange… you don't normally see crimson eyed people around here… wonder where he's from… oh well no need to dwell… but what's with the face paint?' Tyson thought as he hurried along the streets.

Tyson walked into an ice cream store and instantly spotted a blonde boy sitting up in the corner booth by himself. Tyson walked up to him and plopped himself on the seat opposite.

"Hey Ty" the blonde with blue eyes spoke.

"Hey Max" Tyson greeted cheerfully.

"How was school?" Max asked.

"Boring as ever, the teacher even caught me sleeping" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, that's what you get for sleeping when you shouldn't Ty" Max responded

"Stop criticising me… so what about you Max?" Tyson questioned.

"Doing this, doing that, you know the usual" Max replied.

"Well are you coming" Tyson inquired standing up.

"Yea, yea" Max answered also standing up as the two walked out.

The two walked down the streets not really having a destination in mind besides heading home. The two walked and stopped at a traffic light and on the other side of the road crimson eyes and golden orbs watched the two.

Oblivious to the stares Max and Tyson crossed the road and headed down another street. The two continued walking not knowing that two people were slowing following behind them yet the two following them were concealing themselves as not to be caught.

'Huh? Did I just sense a presence in the back of my mind? Are we being followed?' Tyson thought troubled.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max questioned worried evident in his voice.

"Run… we are being followed" Tyson spoke softly.

"What?" Max exclaimed as he stood still for a moment 'My senses aren't exactly as good as Tyson's demo… .:3:. Tyson usually uses his instincts anyway however I believe I should be able to sense their movements or their breathing… ha… breathing unlikely with all this noise… concentrate, concentrate… bingo' "Behind the fourth tree to my right" Max whispered quietly to Tyson as Tyson nodded.

Tyson and Max rounded a corner then ran as fast as their feet could carry them without using to much energy or looking suspicious. However as the two rounded another corner they suddenly skidded to a halt as in front of them were two people.

"Hey your that I guy I ran into before" Tyson said pointing towards Kai.

Kai smirked as his companion just stared on confused.

"You both have met?" Kai's companion questioned as Max just stared at the three.

Kai nodded as Tyson nodded as well.

"Oh… well hello my names Ray" Ray introduced "and you already know Kai"

"This is my friend Max and I'm Tyson" Tyson introduced as Max was staring at Ray with a strange expression on his face.

"We really need to be heading off" Max spoke for the first time since encountering Ray and Kai.

Tyson and Max walked around them and continued on their way to the place they call home. Once they arrived the two went inside and sat down in one of the rooms.

"Max you've been awfully quiet that it's almost… strange" Tyson stated.

"That boy Ray… something seemed off" Max said.

"Why what was wrong? I know that Kai dude is strange, I mean not a lot of people have red eyes, now do they?" Tyson questioned.

'Tyson's sensing ability may be better than mine but he sure is single minded' Max thought. "I know that was also strange but I can't help but feel something is different about those two" Max said quietly that Tyson almost missed what he said.

"I know what you mean but they didn't try to hurt us, so I guess they could be okay" Tyson said suddenly unsure himself.

"It's not that, it's just that I remember those eyes from somewhere…" Max said.

"Really? I haven't seen them before in my life… or at least I don't remember seeing either of them before" Tyson said confusing himself.

"Don't worry about it Tyson" Max said trying to lighten the mood.

Tyson nodded as the two went to sleep.

.--------------------+--------------------.

During the night Max was tossing and turning with sweat pouring down from his face.

.-----+Dream+-----.

Max was running like there was no tomorrow. He was running as fast as he could through the trees, the forest and the woods trying to escape. He suddenly came to a halt as a piece of metal flew past him just barely missing him then another flew and it landed on its mark across Max's shoulder making blood pour from the wound as Max flinched from the pain. Max looked into the direction of where the weapon came from and saw a shadowed face…

.-----+End Dream+-----.

Max woke up panting for breath as he sat up looking around him and saw it was still dark. He slowly remover his bed covers and walked out of the dojo for some fresh air.

'What was that all about? Was there some significance to why I remembered that? Who was that shadowed face… I can't seem to be able to remember' Max thoughts were circling through his mind as he held his head in his hands. 'Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it' was Max's concluding thought before he walked back into the house.

He sat down on his bed and looked out the window to show the moon glowing in the night sky. "I wonder what it would have been like if we didn't leave…" Max spoke into the night.

.--------------------+--------------------.

"Kai they could be the ones we are searching for" Ray said.

"We have to be sure… since they could easily change their appearance or have a new name… we don't know for sure" Kai reasoned.

"Yet they knew we were following them… well maybe they don't know that it was us but they knew someone was following them" Ray retorted.

"They may not be the right ones, we have to take that into account especially since there a 6 billion other people living on this Earth" Kai said in finality.

"They sensed our presence" Ray countered.

"But not at the beginning and that Tyson person didn't dodge me when I first met him" Kai said monotonously.

"Yea but… wait didn't dodge you?" Ray questioned having picked up on the sentence.

"Literary ran into each other" Kai elaborated.

"They wouldn't have run if they didn't know we were there" Ray tried.

"It doesn't matter, we should still be cautious" Kai concluded.

"Fine, fine" Ray said in defeat.

Kai nodded and was about to leave when Ray's voice stopped him.

"But what if they are" Ray said quietly. "What if they are the right ones?" Ray repeated.

"We will deal with it when the time comes" Kai said before leaving the room.

.--------------------+--------------------.

In Tyson's room Tyson got up and opened the window letting fresh air in so he could stare out into the night sky. The stars in the sky shine brightly as Tyson walked back to his bed as he sat down. Tyson was then sitting on his bed thinking. 'My memory, today… is it a bad omen for me to have remembered in a dream today, is it a bad omen that I sensed someone following us? Is something going to happen? If so I wonder what it is… I can't help but have a bad feeling yet what does this all mean? I was pretty sure that there was no trace of us to be found… yet… no it could have been a coincidence… who am I kidding? Maybe they did find our trace…' as Tyson's thoughts were cut off by a knock on his door.

.--------------------+--------------------.

"I guess I shouldn't dwell on what we did and what we didn't but… I can't help feel something may soon happen because of our leaving after all we did kind of break a law I think…" Max said out loud.

'I wonder what Tyson really thinks about what happened this afternoon…' Max thought as he got up and walked out of his room again and walked towards Tyson's. He raised his hand and stared at his hand and the door.

'Maybe I shouldn't interrupt Tyson… after all it is in like the middle of the night… but I guess waking up this late or early depending on how you would like to think about it won't kill him' Max thought as he knocked on the door.

"Yea?" came Tyson's voice from inside the room.

Max twisted the door knob and opened the door and found Tyson sitting at the edge of the bed looking as though he had been up for a while.

"Did you want something Max? You usually don't come to me during the night" Tyson said softly as to not disturb the neighbours.

"Do you feel as though something is going to happen?" Max asked getting straight to the point sitting down on Tyson's bed.

"Maybe… maybe something is bound to happen, we knew that we could be found out one day… but I didn't think this soon… I don't really know to be honest… I can't tell the future… but we can get through it, I believe we can" Tyson spoke honestly.

"What do think may happen?" Max inquired.

"I'd rather not think about it" Tyson responded in a flat tone.

"Touché subject?" Max questioned.

"Can be for anyone" Tyson shrugged.

The two sat in silence, not comfortable yet not uncomfortable, just tense silence. The moon shines through the window that Tyson opened earlier as both turned towards the moon wondering what is going to happen next in the future that is drawing ever nearer…

To be continued…

This is a story that I was working on for a little while and I thought that I might post it… I hope that you all enjoyed this… please read and review by pressing that little button in the corner… till next time…

.:1:. Hai sensei – yes teacher

.:2:. Gomen nasai – formal way to say sorry

.:3:. Demo - but


End file.
